


《［贴吧体］吓！让某音乐系大神忍不住发帖的事居然是》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《［贴吧体］吓！让某音乐系大神忍不住发帖的事居然是》

《［贴吧体］吓！让某音乐系大神忍不住发帖的事居然是……》

崔珉豪×金起范

承诺好的小甜饼哦

 

1L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
如题，事到如今，我已经忍无可忍不能再忍了！！！让我在本校贴吧说出我的烦恼！！！

2L   
前排围观！∠( ? 」∠)＿

3L   
让我仔细思考思考R大的音乐系大神……

4L   
思考+1

5L   
平静的R大涌有了什么秘密！ =????( ???°?°??? )

6L   
后排围观！！！

7L   
看来又有一场大戏！

8L   
感觉楼主的语气都要疯掉了23333

9L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
楼主是大二音乐系一大神（信不信由你），故事的主人公和我同级，称为C和K，C是体育系的，K是日语系的，我和他们俩以及另外两个人是一个宿舍的。于是悲惨的故事就此拉开帷幕……刚开始彼此之间都不太熟，但他们俩高中就是一个学校的，互相认识所以聊得比较热络，K是C的上铺。大家都性别男，熟悉得挺快，没几天就一起吃饭啥的了，关系都很好。刚开始我就只是简单地觉得他们只是很单纯的兄弟情……

10L   
楼主最后一句话带着神秘色彩……

11L   
吸引读者注意力……

12L   
为下文做铺垫……

13L   
气氛怎么突然变得有那么一丝给里给气……

14L   
兄弟，搞基吗？

15L   
我的眼中充满了基佬紫色的光芒！！！???????

16L   
偶像剧的标准开端啊！！！我兴奋了！！！

17L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
之前都没什么奇怪的感觉，后来我才发现有点不对劲……不，是非常不对劲！！几个月前C有一场足球赛，我们四个去帮他加油。结束的时候，我给C递一瓶没开过的水，他居然无视我，走过去把K喝了一半的水拿起来喝！！！！！我没有小气！！重点是C走过来路过的第一个人应该是我啊！而K坐在最远的地方！！ C就这样无！视！我！而且那瓶水K喝过了啊他直接对着瓶口吹算不算间接那啥？！我当初就感觉，不正常，这对小兄弟不正常。K的水被抢了之后还抱怨，说什么“干嘛喝我的水旁边不是有好几瓶没开过的嘛热死了我又不爱看足球干嘛叫我来”C就笑得很！宠！溺！一边揉K的头发一边凑到K耳朵旁边说了什么，K就好像有一点脸红！还打了一下C的大腿！打情骂俏那种！真滴闪瞎我的钛合金狗眼…………

18L   
腐眼看人基

19L   
腐眼看人基+1

20L   
腐眼看人基+2

21L   
腐眼看人基+100

22L   
腐眼看人基+10086，不过大家不觉得真的很可爱吗？？？？？？

23L   
楼上破队形了，可是真的很可爱啊，好甜呜呜呜(? ??? ? ???)??

24L   
我站稳攻受了！！！！天啦R大还有这么甜的cp啊！！！五分钟内我要他们俩的名字！！

25L   
楼上+1，安排一下！

26L   
K像个碎碎念的小媳妇一样啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

27L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
马德我要继续揭露他们的丑恶面容！！从那以后我就戴起了我的有色眼镜哼哼！于是我发现他们的一举一动都十分不正常……C的爸爸有次送了个柚子来，K说了一句他想吃，C就主动且勤快地把一整个柚子剥得干干净净，把一整瓣一整瓣的果肉都送到K的嘴里！！！！！一个180+的体育系男生居然乳此心灵手巧？？？？？傻不愣登如另外两个室友都察觉到了空气中的一丝微妙……

28L   
我激动了！！！！这碗狗粮我吃！！！

29L   
哇感情真的太好了吧……我男朋友都不给我剥的……我不相信爱情了

30L   
我没有羡慕我没有羡慕我没有羡慕

31L   
嘤嘤嘤这是什么高级甜心啊我怎么就遇不到一个这么宠我的？？？

32L   
果然现在男生都是给了吗？？？这不会就是男女比例失调的后果吧！！

33L   
楼上跑题了！这甜腻腻的糖我服气！！！

34L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
大家能感受到我的心情了吗！！被轰炸得体无完肤啊我！！！！累了泪了

35L   
请楼主继续！不要顾虑地用甜饼砸死我吧！！！！！！

36L   
不过还没有人调查出来这两位是谁吗？？？？这届网友不行啊。

37L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
让我继续说！他们还特别爱在宿舍床上打打闹闹。有一次K居然还坐在躺着的C的身上……就是辣个！辣种不可描述的姿势！！！！我们三个前排围观群众互相大眼瞪大眼瞪大眼，一言难尽，只可意会不可言传此时无声胜有声啊！！！后来C还直起身子把头埋在K脖子那边蹭啊蹭蹭啊蹭，又接着在床上滚来滚去…………然后我们三个人就默默地出去吃柠檬了。

38L   
（吸气）真·滚床单

39L   
高清钙片在线观看？？？？？我激动了

40L   
呜啊啊啊啊啊啊脑补了那个画面！！！

41L   
我脑中自动产出10000字cp文……

42L  
有太太写文吗！我第一个嗑！

43L   
附议啊啊啊啊啊这是什么甜丝丝的恋爱日常啊！！！！

44L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
看我刷出了什么……哥真的不怕被揍死吗……

45L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
等等！哥你居然说我和牛哥傻不愣登！我要打小报告了！

46L   
楼上这位有情况！！！！捕捉！！

47L   
话筒和闪光灯！44-45L的这位朋友，请说出你的故事！！！

48L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
楼主晚点再来更新，现在那对撒粮的约我一起出去吃冰（开始戴上我的有色眼镜）

49L  
嗷嗷楼主别走啊? (?????? ???? )

50L   
感觉楼主会带着满身创伤回来kkkkkk

51L   
楼上真相了，都是狗粮砸出的伤痕啊233333

52L   
心疼楼楼！为您打call

53L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
什么！吃冰没有我的份吗？？？？？就因为我在舞蹈室练舞就不带上我了吗！！！！！啊！！我愤怒！！6A6！！！

54L   
二次捕捉楼上知情人士！！

55L   
不会是同宿舍的人吧！感觉好像很熟的样子！

56L   
哇哇哇捉住！！！！！

57L   
让我来遐想一下吃冰会发生什么……

58L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
既然如此我就来吐槽一下好了……现在是平语time！最最最最让我想打人的是那个明媚的下午……我印象很深刻，C生K的气，是的没有打错也没有看错！等他们和好了我才了解到吵架的原因……K是日语系的，课堂上经常会和其他同学搭档进行对话练习。有一次对一段电影台词，刚好那次C提早下课去K教室门口等人，又有那么巧K的台词里有一句“我喜欢你”……更巧的是搭档的是个男生……据说C当初脸很臭，K跟在他身后走，他一句话都不说的……进宿舍的时候我和楼主在看电影，C就摔门特大声，K在后面可劲儿撒！娇！！！！他的撒娇是第三人称那种，就把下巴放在C的肩膀上说“kb（K的原名）错了嘛，你原谅kb嘛，保证再也没有下次了”K就不停地跟C撒娇！！C这位哥嘴上说着多讨厌K撒娇，结果心里还不是喜欢的不得了！这一群群都是口嫌体正直的家伙！！！K随便撒娇几下C就妥协了！！！还一起躺在C那张床上拉钩……我和楼主表示都瞎了………………

59L   
我的妈……………………………………

60L   
救命……………………

61L   
撒娇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！这语气看起来就很可爱啊！！！！

62L   
呜呜呜呜呜好想亲亲K这个小可爱！！！

63L   
楼上米桥搜？？？？放开K！！！他是C的！！！！！

64L   
C吃醋哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了！！谁再说他们不是一对，我立马给他买一条导盲犬！！

65L   
楼上+1

66L   
没错！我已经站稳了cp！甜到发疯嗷嗷嗷！！

67L   
话说58L应该有K和C的照片吧？？？

68L   
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊快放出来！！！！肯定都很好看啊啊啊！！！！

69L   
是啊！！我赌一包辣条他们俩肯定美貌满分！！

70L   
呜啊啊啊啊啊好期待！！！！！！

71L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
图片我是不能放啦，被发现了真的会被捶死的……他们招呼我去吃冰耶嘿！！我溜了！6v6

72L   
啊啊啊别走哇～～～

73L   
唉，有生之年我能遇到他们俩在我面前撒狗粮吗？

74L   
同问，悲伤辣么大！

75L   
体育系的踢足球大帅哥…………我好像知道是谁了……

76L   
？！！！！！

77L   
朋友快说！！！！

78L   
符合这个标准的……我问了一下同为体育系的男朋友……

79L   
也许大家，崔珉豪了解一下？？？？

80L   
你是说那个眼睛贼大脸贼小腿贼长身材贼好的男神吗？？？？？？

81L   
卧槽？？？？？？？本大一新生听周围好多同学都在花痴他欸……

82L   
好像挺符合的……住宿，体育系，爱踢足球……

83L   
卧槽卧槽我的好豪居然是给？？？？？？？？？

84L   
楼上注意点！！豪是K的！！！！！

85L   
所以好看的男生都去搞了吗？？？？？

86L   
崔大男神原来私底下是这么爱吃醋这么可爱的吗？？？天啊我卒了

87L   
我更好奇K的长相了……到底是什么神仙啊可以把崔男神套得牢牢的……

88L   
有没有日语系的朋友啊！求揭秘K！个人觉得他超可爱！

89L   
你不是一个人

90L   
你不是一个人

91L   
你不是一个人

92L   
啊啊啊啊啊真的好好奇啊，急死本cp粉了

 

……

 

147L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
楼主我满面疮痍地回来了……

148L   
啊啊啊捕捉！！！！楼楼快说发生了什么！！！！

149L   
哇呀呀呀又要撒狗粮了！！

150L   
大家快张嘴吃糖！！

151L   
看来又要给我暴击了……

152L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
刚刚我跟他们去吃冰，后来另外两个舍友也来了，我们三个坐一排，C和K坐在我们对面。点单的时候C就让K别吃太多冰的不然把胃搞坏了怎么办。我想问exm？？？？？那还来吃冰？？？？？秀恩爱了不起？？我们这排三个愤愤地互看好几眼，点了好几大碗冰品。（当然是C买单）  
沙冰上来之后，我天真地以为能够安安静静地享受一下，结果当然是我想多了。C和K开始忸忸怩怩地互相喂沙冰………………真觉得对方的更好吃，就交换一下啊？？？有必要拿着同一根勺子在那边我挖我的喂你你挖你的喂我吗？？？？

153L   
冲出屏幕的愤怒233333 

154L   
我没有笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

155L   
呜呜呜呜呜呜好甜啊崔男神也太宠太贴心了吧

156L   
我怎么就遇不到这种绝世男友555555

157L   
长得这么帅还暖心55555我卒了

158L   
没见过崔男神的我很捉急啊！尊滴没有照片吗……

159L   
之前好豪好像代表大二学生发言了，我去找找图。

160L   
静候佳音！

161L   
就真的是，神仙美貌啊！！你们看过之后都会折服的！！！

162L   
找到了！[图片][图片][图片]

163L   
雕刻美男崔珉豪！

164L   
生图杀手崔珉豪！

165L   
国家门面崔珉豪！

166L   
555555555555555太好看了我已经不会打字了

167L   
双手打字以示清白

168L   
救命，这颜太太太太太太能打了叭

169L   
我更加期待K了！！！！

170L   
[图片][图片]  
呜哇！！！！我正在翻这个帖子翻得很开心，结果就看到崔大男神和他的朋友进来吃冰！！我赶快偷拍几张给大家品品！！

171L   
？？？？？？？？？？楼上人品爆发

172L   
？？？？？？？什么情况？？？

173L   
卧槽？？？？

174L   
按照楼主说的，那么……

175L   
呜哇哇K长得好可爱啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

176L   
救命啊我第一次看到寸头能这么好看！！！！！！！！像一颗剥皮水煮蛋一样！！！！

177L   
绝配了TTTTTTTT

178L   
突然间不嫉妒了……

179L   
卧槽！是他！！！是他！！！

180L   
……我们的朋友小哪吒？？

181L   
日语系大神金起范！！！！！就是他！！！！！

182L   
好耳熟……

183L   
Key啊！！是Key啊！！！！！

184L   
我擦，就是那个自带电音的日语配音小哥哥？？？？？他的音频我翻来覆去舔了好几遍啊！！！

185L   
[音频]  
不用谢我！

 

……

 

203L   
太好听了吧？！！！耳朵怀孕了！！！！

204L   
让我脑补一下Key君撒娇的声音……

205L   
我宣布我已死亡。

206L   
珉key女孩可加群聊xxxxxxxxx，让我们一起嗑糖！

207L   
没人发现楼主不见了吗？？？？

208L   
那张照片里的五个人颜都好能打啊！！没人注意到吗！！！

209L   
好豪和起范对面的其中两个是我们音乐系大大珍基和钟铉嗷嗷！！！

210L   
顺便抱走我家泰民！！！！舞蹈跳得超棒的小甜豆！！！！！！！

211L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
…………我瞎了，我真瞎了。我看了不该看的东西。

212L   
搬好我的小板凳

213L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
我看到他们在楼梯间亲亲…………………………

214L   
？？？？？？？？？？

215L   
我擦？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

216L   
？？？？？？？？什么？？？？我没看错吧？？？？？不是，楼主你没看错吧？？？？？

217L   
这么劲爆？？？？？？？？？

218L   
我擦我疯了………………

219L   
我的天啊…………………………………………

220L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
钟铉哥你说什么？？？？莫拉古？？？？？？？

221L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
我以我两米八的身高做担保我绝壁没看错……我现在震惊到说不出话了……  
刚刚我下楼去扔垃圾，就看到他们两个站在楼梯上，K又在跟C撒娇……机智的我决定不再让我一个人被虐，便拿起手机暗戳戳地录像……C盯了K好久，然后就突然低下头亲K…………………

222L   
视频！！！！！！！！我靠！！！！！

223L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
钟铉哥快放出来！！！！！

224L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
泰民啊你暴露我了！！！！！我怕是会被崔大眼捶死！！！！@魔术手蛋堡6v6 

225L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
[视频]

226L   
呜哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇我哭了

227L   
暴击啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

228L   
好甜嘤嘤嘤嘤我不行了起范撒娇真的太太太太让人把持不住了

229L   
好豪还扣住key君的后脑勺呜呜呜呜这是深吻了吧呜呜呜呜呜呜

230L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
我靠…………温流哥你快来啊啊啊@豆腐温老头子

231L 豆腐温老头子  
……………………？？？？？？？？？？？？？？我怎么好像错过了一个世纪？？？？？泰民和钟铉你们背着我在干嘛？？？？？？？

232L 豆腐温老头子  
？？？？？？？？？？珉豪和起范来真的？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

233L   
有生之年居然能看到这么多大大齐聚一堂……

234L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
温流哥，我受到了伤害……这两个小子果然搞上了……

235L   
本珉key女孩疯了

236L   
身为一个唇语十级的女孩，我上线了！key君说的是：“蹦米想去逛街，你陪蹦米去嘛～”

237L   
我要永久收藏这个视频！！！

238L   
好甜……好甜……我语无伦次了……

239L   
这个亲亲我可以看一万遍……

240L   
你们看key君的耳朵啊！！！粉得冒泡！！！

241L   
我晕了，这是什么甜蜜的爱情

 

……

 

379L 豆腐温老头子  
我觉得有必要和他们俩谈谈了@火花克里斯马大眼豪 @万能钥匙金蹦米 

380L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
温流哥你别圈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！他们看到这个帖子我还能活着吗！！！！！

381L   
激动的搓搓手！！顺便心疼一下钟铉大大

382L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
……给自己预定一副棺材好了

383L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
？这什么帖子？

384L   
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊活的好豪！！！！合影！！！

385L   
合影留恋！！！！顺便心疼一下泰民kkkk 

386L 豆腐温老头子  
珉豪你说！为什么背着我们和起范偷偷谈恋爱！

387L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
没有偷偷啊，我这不很光明正大吗？话说这个帖子是怎么回事？钟铉哥开的？

388L   
我竟无法反驳

389L   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈也对哦！珉豪好样的！！

390L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
……我先走了。

391L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
告辞

392L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
李泰民你过来，居然敢说你key哥口嫌体正直？信不信我削你？

393L   
这爆棚的男友力，我跪了

394L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
没有没有珉豪哥你看错了！！！！不是本人不是本人！！

395L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
晚上回去宿舍再跟你算账。还有，存视频的同学都给我删了，起范儿的撒娇只有我一个人可以听。

396L   
霸道的占有欲55555我被甜哭了

397L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
起范儿的一切都只能属于我，你们放弃吧。@豆腐温老头子 温流哥，我和起范晚上不回食堂吃饭，你们三个去吃吧。

398L   
欸，为什么key小可爱被圈了却没有出现捏？？

399L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
楼上那位，不允许你想起范。他在试衣间换衣服，不会来，也没机会了，我已经通知管理员删帖了。

400L 豆腐温老头子  
……谈恋爱了不起哦。

401L   
了不起

402L   
了不起

403L   
了不起

404L 火花克里斯马大眼豪  
最后宣布一下，金起范是崔珉豪的，你们别想了，他这一辈子都是我的，下辈子也是，永远都是。

405L 豆腐温老头子  
你赢了

406L 楼主 腿长两米的音乐系大神  
你赢了

407L 魔术手蛋堡6v6  
你赢了

 

系统提示：此帖已被删除！

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
